Return to Happily Ever After: The Rumbelle Epilogue
by Elielf
Summary: Set after the events of "Return to Happily Ever after: A Captain Swan Fic" This one-shot is dedicated to Rumbelle. After a chat with Hades, Rumple discovers a way to preserve his powers outside Storybrooke and wake up Belle from the sleeping curse, but will be surprised by how the second one works.
_**So, to all the fans that followed "Return to Happily Ever After: A Captain Swan Fic", I confess that I wasn't going to include Rumbelle in the story; I had 3 canon ships already and a fourth would have been too much, but as I was writing Chapter 5, the idea for Rumbelle developed itself so I thought this would be the best way to include it.**_

 _ **Rumbelle fans: If you have not read the fan-fic mentioned I recommend you to do so, that way you'll understand this better.**_

 _ **Other notes: Maurice either doesn't know Rumple is the Dark One again or he's totally OK with it, I'll leave it to your imagination**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, just do this for fun**_

* * *

" _I wasn't expecting you here" Hades told Mr. Gold right after the wedding ceremony ended_

" _I must confess that I wasn't expecting a wedding invitation after all that's happened between us three" Gold replied "I thought I could use some distraction before I continued my research"_

" _Still can't find a way to wake up your wife?"Hades asked_

" _Well If I would, I would have come with her" Mr. Gold answered_

 _Hades turned around and saw both brides taking selfies with their friends "Well, my wife and her new friends are busy taking pictures, so perhaps we could talk for a few minutes?"_

" _And what makes you think I'll trust you?" Mr. Gold asked_

" _Believe it or not, we're on the same side" Hades replied and passed his arm round Gold's shoulders "You've ever heard of bottling a kiss or the immunity spell?"_

Rumplestilskin sighed and looked at the two bottles on the counter as he remembered this scene: one had the shape of Aladdin's magical lamp and could be mistaken with it had it not been for the fact that this "lamp" was transparent and filled with a heavy red liquid.

The other one was a simple bottle like the one that held the potion that turned Excalibur into the Dark One's dagger again, and the liquid inside this bottle was white.

"You better work" Rumplestilskin said to himself while placing the second bottle carefully inside the inner pocket of his suit.

"And you….well, you also better work" He said while taking the second bottle and putting it inside his briefcase.

Then he took his briefcase, his trenchcoat and his cane, and he walked to the entrance of his shop where he gave a last look at it: if the red potion succeeded, he would have no more need of remaining in his shop to keep his magic or even in Storybrooke; he could go anywhere in the world and his dark powers would remain unharmed.

And with the countless amount of people in need, the amount of deals and it's possibilities were beyond his wildest thoughts…..yet the only place where Rumplestilskin could think of in that moment was his late son's last residence and was resolved to move in there.

But before leaving Storybrooke forever, there was one stop he had to make: Maurice French's house, where Belle remained in sleeping curse after several attempts from her father to wake her.

Maurice was surprised when he found Mr. Gold behind his door, but would be even more surprised with the events that happened next:

"If you came to ask on Belle, I have not yet been able to wake her from her curse, Mr. Gold" Maurice said once Rumplestilskin entered the house

"That's not why I came" Rumplestilskin answered "As a matter of fact I'm here to say goodbye and to bring the solution to Belle's curse"

"What exactly do you mean?" Maurice asked

"That I will be leaving Storybrooke today; but that's not really important now" Rumple said

"I don't understand" Maurice replied

"Inside this bottle there's a kiss from Belle's mom; I'm pretty sure that if poured on her face, she will wake from her curse" Rumple said while taking the bottle from inside his suit and handing it to Maurice.

"A kiss ffrom Colette!?" Asked Maurice, shocked "How did you..?

"Let's say I have a few contacts in heaven "Rumplestilskin answered "And being the most powerful Dark One that has ever existed has given me deeper knowledge of magic, both light and dark: I'm sure on this."

"Excuse me but, if you're so certain then why don't you wake her yourself?" "I thought you wanted to raise your child together"

"Nothing would make me happier, but as much as I need Belle in my life, she doesn't need the Beast in hers. Therefore I should go"

"Where will you go?"

"Well, I always wanted to return to New York, and Wall Street is famous for being full of deals: Seems paradise to me" Before Maurice could speak again, Rumple continued while taking a card from his pocket and giving it to him "But rest assured that I will not shake my responsibilities away; I will be sending money periodically and should Belle or the child need anything else, here's the address where I will reside"

"Why, Mr. Gold, it's a noble gesture but it's not needed, I will make sure nor Belle or my grandchild ever lack anything"

"I know, but I want to do it" Then Rumple turned to the room in the end of the corridor where Belle still slept "May I say goodbye before I leave?"

"Please"

While Maurice saved the card with Gold's address in New York, Rumplestilskin went into the room and sat down on the bed next to Belle:

"My darling Belle: On the day we got married you told me that the Beast in me was gone and that I was one of the best things in your life…..and I failed to you in the most miserable way. Proof of that is the fact that you chose to go through a sleeping curse before trusting I could protect you, and I guess I deserve that and more." Rumplestilskin paused and sighed, then continued while caressing her head:

"Oh my Belle you have believed in me so many times that at one point I thought I could change and be the man you deserve: but I will never be that man, and it's ok; it took me a long time and much suffering but I've finally accepted it. I know that you will be an amazing mother and you will raise out child much better if I'm not there. You made me a better man, and my dark heart will always love you"

Rumplestilskin leaned forward and kissed Belle on the lips; then he stood up and began to leave the room.

"Rumple?" A familiar female voice asked and Rumplestilskin froze in the act and turned around, happily surprised by what had just happened.

"Selflessness indeed, Mrs. Jones" Rumplestilskin murmured to himself and leaned down to kiss his just-awakened wife.

* * *

 _ **The contact in heaven that Gold speaks about is Neal; Hades apparently has more than one trick under his sleeve**_

 _ **Also, trust that I don't need to mention who Mrs. Jones is ;-) ...**_

 _ **Hope you liked this one too; like all the others, reviews are more than welcome :-)** _


End file.
